Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is a free-standing institution founded as the New York Cancer Hospital in 1884 and now located in the upper east side of New York City, adjacent to the health sciences campuses of Cornell University Medical College and Rockefeller University. The Center's mission is the progressive control and cure of cancer through programs of research, patient care, and education. MSKCC is dedicated to the study of cancer through a defined spectrum of laboratory research, an interactive program spanning basic and clinical science, a strong capability for basic-to-clinic technology transfer, a structured program of clinical cancer research, state-of-the art clinical programs, including in-patient and out-patient clinical care, community care focused on early diagnosis and specific cancers and a strategically selected set of priorities in population-based research that addresses issues of both local and national importance. The research activities of MSKCC are administratively organized in seven research programs: Molecular Biology, Cell Biology, Cellular Biochemistry and Biophysics, Immunology, Molecular Pharmacology and Therapeutics, Clinical Research and Cancer Prevention and Control. These Programs are supported by 13 CCSG-supported Core Facilities as well as others supported entirely by institutional resources. The Core Facilities for which CCSG support is requested are: General Animal, Animal Health, Transgenic Mouse, Glassware Washing, Media Preparation, Flow Cytometry, Microchemistry, Molecular Cytology, Analytical Pharmacology, Human Tissue Procurement, Research Pharmacy Support, Biostatistics, and Clinical Research Support. Funds are also requested for Clinical Protocol Scientific Review and Monitoring and for Development.